1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for managing an application installation and associated resources.
2. Background of the Invention
Today's applications are very complex both in terms of actual functionality and in the number of components that must interact in order to provide a computing service. In particular, applications often require various external resources to facilitate their operation. Often, these resources are standardized software modules or systems such as databases, web servers, and the like. The deployment of applications has recently been facilitated by using commoditized services such as a “Platform as a Service” (PaaS) that provides the capability to provision or modify the different resources of a computing platform on demand, such as an operating system, virtual machine, database, web server, file system, storage and network resources, or any other application or resource. Typically the PaaS also interacts with an infrastructure as a service (IaaS) component to provision virtual machines (or computing power) before the software can be deployed.
The following detailed description provides scalable and improved systems and methods for providing PaaS and associated functionality, particularly for extremely large deployments.